Capability
by LatinFlower98
Summary: Just a quick one-shot of Call and Vriess. There is literally little to none of my ship so I'm adding to it. If anyone stumbles upon this and digs it, let me know if you want more! Enjoy!


Explanation: So, on May 26, 2018, I was watching Alien Resurrection with my partner at the time and I fascinated by Call. I liked her character and her relationship with Vriess. They were obviously friends, but I wanted something more and from my research, there aren't enough fanfics to quench my thirst. So, here it is. If someone stumbles upon this and digs it, let me know if you want more. I just wanted to do a one shot, for now, I might add more in the future. FYI **I do not own Alien Resurrection** or anything from the awesome franchise. I was just bored wanted to do something fun. Enjoy!

Set a year after Alien Resurrection:

As unbelievable as it sounds, we all had managed to stick together. You would think after everything that had happened, after everyone we had lost, we would all go on our separate ways, but we did the opposite. In fact, we had even added more members to our surviving crew. It wasn't easy though, I had to reassure my friendship with a certain mechanic before any of that happened.

-Flashback Starts-

I walked into the lower deck to find Vriess. I figured he would be down here working on whatever needed to be fixed. As I stepped into the shop I found him rummaging through his tools quietly. He usually whistled whenever he was working or cleaning, but I guess he wasn't feeling like himself, and I didn't blame him. I slowly made my way over to him without saying anything. His back was to me as he was sitting down and I couldn't quite see what he was working on. "Hey," I had hesitated since I didn't know what to say. He continued on without turning around and acknowledging me. I then walked around him and tried to see what exactly he was doing. He had another PTV in front of him and it was currently on its side and opened for him to repair. I should have known that he had a backup since that was his only way around. "Do you need any help?" I asked knowing fully well he could handle this on his own. He grabbed a socket wrench and continued to ignore me. I knew he would be surprised when he found out about me, I knew they all would be but I didn't want this. "Vriess?"

He stopped while keeping his eyes down, "Why didn't you tell me?" Here's the talk I knew was going to come up sooner or later. "You wouldn't understand." He then looked up at me with anger in his eyes. "I wouldn't understand? Are you serious? Out of everyone that had been on this ship, who was the one that made you feel welcomed first? Who was the one that defended you from Johner? Anytime you messed up who was the one that would talk to you afterwards to make sure you were okay? Who was the only other misfit!? Out everyone I would have been the most understanding!" He was right. I should have known better and told him. He then scoffed. "I now know that we have a lot more in common now." I didn't think I would have hurt him this much. I just didn't want him to see me as some emotionless shell. "I'm sorry. I know I should have told you but I was….scared." I clenched my fists and made sure that our eyes met. "Regardless of what you have heard and what you think, I am capable of understanding emotions and feeling them too. I wasn't fitting in very well and I figured that me confessing to everyone that I was an synthetic wouldn't make things any better. You were the only one who talked to me like I was apart of the team. I didn't want our friendship to change because of what I am and what I'm not." He stared at me as I waited for a response.

He then sighed while tossing his tool aside and crossed his arms. "Is there anything else you want to tell me?" I couldn't help but smile. "That you're the best mechanic I've ever known." He cracked a grin and pointed at me. "Damn straight!"

-Flashback Ends-

After that, we became closer than ever. That wasn't even that hard part, the hard part was realizing as the days went on that I had become so attached to him that I was falling in love with him. What was love? How would you characterize love and know for sure that it was real and not something made up? It took a long time for me to understand but what made me conclude it was talking to him about it.

-Flashback Starts-

I slowly walked over to Vriess' personal quarters. I knew that he and everyone else was asleep but I couldn't wait any longer. My inner monologues of over-analyzation were causing me to become too paranoid. It got to the point where I wanted to be left alone most of the time. I knocked on his door and waited patiently for anything. It seemed like forever but was probably a few minutes before his door opened. He rubbed his eyes with the back of his hand before looking up at me surprised. "Call? Is there something wrong?" I nodded my head, "Yes, may I come in?" He moved back and allowed me to enter his well organized room. The door closed and he turned around and moved closer to me. "What's wrong?" He asked with concern in his voice. The lights were quite dim in his room but I could still see the tools and metal parts hanging along his wall. "I need for you to look at something for me." I had practiced what I was going to say before I had even left my room, but I had a feeling I wasn't going to follow through with it. "My patched up bullet hole is leaking. I was hoping that you could look at it and maybe fix it?" He nodded his head and told me to sit down on his bed. I did and I watched him look for a few things that were of course on his wall. He then moved over to the nearest wall and pressed a button that allowed the bed to move upward. Once it was all the way up he moved back over to me, "Okay, I need for you to move your top up and lay down." I then decided to screw what I was going to say and I grabbed his hand. "Vriess, there's something I have to tell you." He glanced down at our touching limbs and back up at me. "Okay? What is it?" I suddenly couldn't say it anymore and I let go of him. I opened my mouth but a small squeak came out instead of words. He raised an eyebrow and I quickly closed my mouth and looked down in embarrassment. "What's wrong, Call? You've been acting strange as of lately." I sighed as I adjusted myself. "I think I've become attached to you." It was silent for a bit and I glanced up at him. "Is that why you've been acting so weird?" I nodded my head while looking back down. He went silent again. "Your patch isn't leaking, is it?" I shook my head and he went back and began to hang his tools back up. "Infatuation is temporary. You'll be fine." Infatuation? I looked back up at him confused. He turned around and shook his head. "You should probably go back to your room, Call."

Did I do something wrong? Was I not supposed to tell him? Infatuation? "I know you're not perfect and I don't think you are." I then folded my hands together. "I like how you are." I honestly did. He had this different look to him that I found attractive and his personality could be sweet and yet fiery. "Are you upset with me?" I asked softly. "No, I just-" He stopped and took a deep breath. "I just don't want to be deceived. Are you even capable of….?" I know he didn't mean to hurt me but he still did. "Just as you are. Why don't you believe me?" He thought for a moment. I watched him comb back his hair and tap his fingers along the arm of his PTV. He then gestured to himself. "Call, look at me. Does it look like I get this a lot? Majority of women won't even look at me twice and even if they do it's because of my disability." It made me sad to hear this. Space is so big and there are so many different people, you would think having a disability wouldn't be so rare. "This is new for you, right? What if it doesn't mean anything?" I did have crushes in the past, but they never grew into anything more serious because I didn't stay around long enough for them to. I then had an idea."Maybe you can help me figure that out." I then grabbed the hem of my shirt and pulled it over my head, revealing my bare chest to him. His eyes widened in shock. I threw my shirt onto the floor and straightened myself. "Wha-what are you doing, Call?" I slowly spread my legs and leaned back, "I've fantasized about you touching me." I then offered my hand to him. "Call I-please?" I interrupted. He then moved closer to me and stared. "John, please refer to me as Annalee." I slipped off the bed and stood up and then slowly lowered myself onto his lap. I grabbed his face with both of my hands and closed my eyes before gently pressing my lips against his. Surprisingly they were a lot softer than I had expected. I pulled back and opened my eyes and stared into his now dilated ones. I lightly grabbed his hand and brought it up to my face. "Please, touch me." With his other hand he brought it down to my waist and pulled me closer. He then pulled me in for another kiss that quickly became more firm.

-Later On-

I was lying on top of him trying to catch my breath and trying to cool off at the same time. Our panting synced together in the darkness of his room. His hands slowly ran up and down my back which made me feel so relaxed. He softly kissed the top of my head that made me smile. "John," I said while looking up at him. "Hm?" I tried not giggle but failed while saying "You just fucked a robot." His laughter rumbled in between us as he hugged me tightly. "Wanna go again?" He asked as he grabbed my chin and bringing me in for another kiss. I smiled against his lips as I sat up and wrapped my arms around his neck. "You don't even have to ask."

-Flashback Ends-

After everything that had happened to us, I'm glad we're still together. Even though I may be an android and he's a human, that didn't stop us from finding comfort in each other. I may be artificial but I know what I feel isn't.


End file.
